Tree stands are often utilized by hunters when hunting large game such as deer or elk to obtain an elevated hunting platform. As is well known by hunters, tree stands provide many practical advantages to the hunters with unobstructed views of a broad area of the woods thereby enhancing the hunter's chances of success. Stands also provide hunters with the ability to camouflage themselves above ground level, and further, are less likely to be scented by an animal since the hunter would be elevated above ground level. But it has been found that the chances of the hunter being sighted are not greatly reduced if the hunter is in an elevated position. Therefore, there is need for a device which can give greater camouflage to the hunters while they are on a tree stand.
Tree stands have developed as the sport of hunting has gained popularity. Essentially, the tree stand is designed to be leaned against and anchored relative to the trunk of a tree. A typical stand includes a foldable ladder for vertical access and a collapsible seat or platform for obtaining a comfortable and safe position while elevated. Therefore, there is need for a device which is adaptable to be attached to any tree stand for greater camouflage to the hunters while they are on a tree stand.
Since the hunter is often desirous of hunting in a remote location that is not accessible by motor vehicle, he must often transport hunting equipment and heavy game by himself. Thus, there have been developed tree stands that are foldable into a single compact unit for easy transportation and storage. Further, hunting equipment/accessories can be heavy and inconvenient to transport to and from a hunting location. Thus, there is need for a device which is easy for transportation and storage and can be easily carried with the tress stands and which is a desirable accessory adapted to be attached to any tree stand.
In addition to hunting large game, many hunters enjoy hunting small game such as turkey, duck and geese. Small game is hunted much differently than large game primarily due to a different hunting environment. Generally, small game hunting occurs in fields and streams while large game hunting occurs in wooded areas. Due to the extremely keen sight of small game and especially geese, it is imperative that the hunter be well camouflaged against the horizon. Thus, the hunter will often lie flat on the ground or dig a shallow grave to easily surround himself with camouflage. However, in such a flat position, it is difficult for the hunter to quickly move to a shooting position.
In as much as many hunters wish to hunt both large game and small game, it is desired to reduce the amount of equipment necessary for those who hunt both types of game. It is further desired to provide a device that can be selectively convertible between a tree branch holder and a ground level camouflage device.
Consequently, there exists in the art a long-felt need for a device which attaches to any tree stand such as a climbing stand, a ladder stand and a lock-on stand. There also exists in the art a long-felt need for a device which can be converted to a ground level camouflage device. Additionally, there is a long felt need in the art for a device which is easy for transportation and storage and can be easily carried with the tress stands. Finally, there is a long felt need in the art for a device that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, safe and easy to connect and use.